


维蒙特大道

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *卡塔琳娜八点档的续篇*和之前一样，纯pwp纯doi，不用带着脑子看（？）





	维蒙特大道

-I'M THE BIGGEST SH*T I'M THE BIGGEST SH*T IN THIS B*TCH

“东赫啊，知不知道你穿短裤很好看？”

李东赫回头瞟了李马克一眼，撇了撇嘴。

“知道，我穿不穿都好看。”

不穿最好看——李马克想，但是没有说，说了大概又会被东赫骂色狼，

他从窗口跳下来，李东赫斜靠在叉车上百无聊赖地拽着袖子玩，他一只手撑在车上直勾勾地盯着李东赫，对方看都不看一眼，只是低着头玩袖子。

他的视线变得灼热，在李东赫修长而不失丰润的身体上游走，停在过短的裤子上，然后一只手从宽松的裤管探入，握住垂在腿间的微勃的阴茎。

真方便。

“流氓啊”

完全是在开玩笑，谁不知道盯着自己隆起的裆部的李东赫比他还迫不及待，李马克狠狠地撸了几下，李东赫的那根东西就渗出黏答答的前列腺液。蓄势待发。

没什么好等的了，李马克托起李东赫的屁股让他挂在自己身上，自己的硕大的炽热直接没入他柔软温暖的穴口，李东赫歪着脑袋一副不屑一顾的样子，欠揍的小表情让李马克只想马上操到他哭出来。

他加大了顶弄的力度，身上的男孩两只手掀起上衣的下摆露出蜜色的胸脯，眼神迷离，难耐地拨弄着殷红的突起，李马克忍着笑意波澜不惊地问他，

“这么欲求不满吗？小骚货？”

“再用力点呀哥哥……咿呀……”

李马克恶作剧般地舔舐着恋人饱满的耳垂，对方哼哼唧唧地抱怨痒，

“东赫的乳头已经变得和熟透的樱桃一样了，还要玩吗？”

-最后的初夜（伪

在教室里做爱，最大的坏处是到处都是硬硬的，没有松软的床铺，硌得慌。

李东赫不在乎，李马克的那话儿插进来以后他只感觉得到后穴被撑开填满的饱胀感，其他什么都感受不到了。

——还有李马克的湿润的嘴唇的触感。好舒服。

“啊东赫啊……被老师和孩子们看见了可怎么办才好……”

不合时宜的提问也无法打断他们的温存，李东赫想也不想就回答“当没看见”继续含住李马克的舌头疯了一样地吻他，外套和裤子早不知道被踢到哪里去了，一头红棕色的卷毛被李马克揉的乱糟糟。

“喜欢……马克哥……”

他含含糊糊地表白，李马克用闷闷的哼哼声权当回应。

这并不是他们的第一次交合，然而可能是因为场地的关系，变得颇有点初夜的意味。李东赫喜欢这种感觉。他们的“学生时代”转瞬即逝，这可能也是最后一次有这种“第一次”的感觉了。

-马卡龙美学

“要不要试试射在羽毛堆里？”

这个无厘头的提案自然是当场被李马克否决了，但是话都说到这个份上了，不做也太不合情理了——李东赫双手勾在李马克脖子后面，左看看右看看，确认周围没人了才在李马克鼻子上轻轻地啄了一下。

“做吧！”

李马克让李东赫坐在自己身上，把他的衬衫卷到胸口以上，肆无忌惮地揉捏起来，李东赫忙着给李马克打手枪，没工夫管自己，不一会儿李马克就射在了李东赫手心。

“好浓……”李东赫举起手看了看指缝间的精液，“哥自己有多久没撸了？……”

他的调侃被李马克的猝然的进入打断，换成了酥软的呻吟声，李马克在性事上从来不懂得“温柔”二字怎么写，哪怕是在马卡龙配色的棚子里，在成堆的洁白柔软的羽毛里，也像个发情的猛兽一般横冲直撞。

体力也太好了这家伙……

节奏过快，李东赫只能抱紧李马克不让自己掉下去，李马克埋头吮吸他的胸部，他摇着头用高昂的声调撒着娇想躲开，被李马克紧紧地箍在怀里。李马克抽动了几下满满地射在他腔内的时候他几乎要昏死过去，对方在他耳边说的酥麻的情话也听不见了。

-WE'RE SO YOUNG WE'RE SO  <s>HORNY</s> FREAKY

啧……

残留在口中的响尾蛇肉的味道对于李东赫来说依然不太能接受，他本来根本没有在那家餐厅点响尾蛇热狗，是李马克硬要喂给他。还是趁队友们不注意的时候用嘴喂的。

可能是李东赫这辈子经历过的最猎奇的接吻，总之他尝到了蛇肉，有点像鸡肉，但是又明显不是鸡肉，一想到这是致命的毒蛇他就不寒而栗。竟然还能把这种东西做成菜端上桌……令人不得不佩服。

李马克吹着口哨转悠过来了，街角的灯光很暗，看不清他的表情，直到李马克逼近李东赫近到只有半厘米的时候，李东赫才发现他的表情有一点点不太高兴。

“干嘛？”

他毫不畏怯地瞪了回去，李马克闭上眼重重地亲了一口李东赫略干的嘴唇。

这是两人之间共享的秘密信号，没有别的意思。一般都是李东赫发起的，今天罕见地倒是李马克先发制人，是不是吃蛇肉吃疯了？

“你他妈疯了吗，还在大街上……”

该骂的还得骂。

李马克挑了挑眉，李东赫警觉地往后退了两步。

“那我回去了。”

！？

不好的暗示。这意味着今天李马克连李东赫的一根手指都不会碰，对于后者无疑是比毒蛇还致命的打击，他马上妥协，贴在李马克身上，下体急切地去蹭李马克的。

“哥哥别走啊……就在这里，就在这里也可以的……”

“哥哥………呜哥哥………太深了……要坏了………楷灿尼要坏了………”

李马克当没听见，趴在李东赫背上扶着细腰一下一下狠狠地撞在敏感点。

比毒蛇还要毒的是李马克吧，让人上瘾，没了他会死——李东赫觉得脑子涨到爆炸，手强撑着搭在路灯杆子上，可怜的不得了，李马克见状心软了，抱着李东赫颤抖的身体轻声安抚他，

不做了，东赫，我们回家，好不好，

李东赫咬着下唇摇头，决绝得很，

哥说什么傻话呢，开始了就做到最后啊？

这无意义的倔强在李马克眼中可爱得不行，他亲了一口李东赫汗湿的后颈。两具交缠在一起的胴体融入漆黑的夜色，年轻的生命迅速燃烧着，最终变成看不见摸不到的虚无。

————————————TBC————————————


End file.
